Realms of Destiny
by SillyKwado
Summary: Alfred, a complete gaming nerd, has a huge crush on this guy from one of his classes, Arthur. But he's never talked to him before and confides in his best friend, Saethwr - a player he met online through the game Realms of Destiny. Saethwr, meanwhile, gives Alfred the push he needed. USUK AU!


The moment Alfred got back to his dorm room he threw down his bag and turned on his laptop. All he wanted to do was to log on to his game and talk to his best friend. He had a long week and hadn't been able to log on to Realms of Destiny for a while to talk to Saethwr. Well, that's not his real name, it's his character name. They've only known each other for a few months now due to a dungeon that went horribly.

Basically, they teamed up by chance in a random dungeon with three other people who were absolute asses. They were the only two in agreement that their group was shit so they quit it (since they were getting nowhere anyway) and teamed up and completed the dungeons themselves (turns out they were strong enough to get through them). Eventually, they began helping each other and questing together, and now they are always talking to each other basically about anything.

Alfred logged on to his main, Allred, and sent Saethwr a message when he saw that he was on.

[Allred]: hey Sae wassup! miss me?

[Saethwr]: wb al… lol not rlly

[Allred]: psh ur jus bein modest xD

[Saethwr]: ha

[Saethwr]: how did ur presentation go btw?

[Allred]: mehhhh

[Saethwr]: lol that bad? XD

[Allred]: nah but it coulda been betur

[Allred]: btw ive been wondering… how do u even pronounce ur name?

[Saethwr]: i hav no idea… lol :P

[Allred]: lol omg

[Allred]: well how do u pronounce it in ur head?

[Saethwr]: something like shajfnjesuhshdugev

[Allred]: lol k xD

[Allred]: how u even come up wit it?

[Saethwr]: … it means "archer" in welsh xD

[Allred]: wow original xD

[Allred]: wait, u kno welsh?

[Saethwr]: lol hell no

[Allred]: oh lol k xD

[Allred]: wanna run something? =D

[Saethwr]: like…?

[Allred]: dungeon?

[Saethwr]: sure :P

* * *

><p>Alfred once again returned from his classes and jumped onto his laptop. He needed to talk to Saethwr asap! Sae was the one person he can trust with his secret about Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, the quiet Brit across the hall and two doors down to the left. He was cute and polite and adorable and… actually, Alfred hasn't talked to him much. He's in one of his large lecture classes but that's the only time he ever sees him. He rarely even sees him enter and leave his room!<p>

Sae knows about Alfred's crush with Arthur though. It's not that Alfred doesn't trust his brother or his roommate, Toris, it's just that Saethwr is easier to talk to. He doesn't judge and he gives good advice, though sometimes he likes to makes jokes out of things Alfred says. Plus, Sae doesn't know who "Allred" really is. Alfred hasn't felt exactly comfortable telling the guy he met online a few months ago what his real name is quite yet.

[Allred]: Sae!

[Saethwr]: wat?

[Allred]: guess wat!?1! :D

[Saethwr]: you… passed ur spanish test?

[Allred]: wat? no. i wish but no xD

[Allred]: i talked 2 him 2day! =D

[Saethwr]: who? oh that arthur guy youve been crushin on since ive 1st met u?

[Allred]: yessssssss!

[Saethwr]: congrats…? lol

[Allred]: we sat nxt 2 each other in lecture 2day~

[Saethwr]: and…?

[Allred]: and i accidentally dropped my pen and he gave it back 2 me, so i said thanks and he said "No problem." =D

[Saethwr]: . . .

[Allred]: gr8st moment of my lifeeee

[Saethwr]: oh yea… thats up there… right nxt to getting killed by jumping off that cliff in RW…

[Allred]: hey! i thought i was mounted!

[Saethwr]: y dont u just ask him out and get n2 his pants alrdy? ;P

[Allred]: gasp! Sae!

[Saethwr]: wat? thats wat ur thinkin… lol

[Allred]: noooo

[Saethwr]: just ask the guy out!

[Allred]: i caaaaaaant!

[Saethwr]: why noooooot?

[Allred]: cuz ive nvr even talked 2 him b4!

[Saethwr]: 2day seemed like a good start…

[Allred]: sae!

[Saethwr]: then talk 2 him al!

[Saethwr]: say "hey ur cute, want 2 get a coffee sometime?"

[Allred]: … he doesnt like coffee…

[Saethwr]: tea then! its beside the point!

[Allred]: but wat if he says no!

[Saethwr]: well u wont kno until u try!

[Saethwr]: besides he will prbly just b like "oh sounds lovely. let me just put down my book and we can be on our merry way."

[Allred]: sae im bein serious! DX

[Saethwr]: lol so am i… just talk 2 the guy! xD

[Allred]: maybe….

Alfred talked to Sae for a few more minutes before making some excuse about doing homework for his physics class so he could log off. He really didn't need any more extra "encouragement" for what he's about to do.

He opened the door and looked down the hall. Nobody. Perfect. That'll make things easier.

He slowly walked to Arthur's door with Sae's words floating around in his head and dread building in the pit of his stomach. Alfred felt as if he was going to be physically sick.

_ C'mon Jones! You can do it! Show Sae-whatever that you can talk to him!_

He hesitantly raised his fist to the door knocking lightly, and praying to God and everybody above that nobody would answer. Apparently, nobody was up there because the door opened.

Arthur Kirkland – as adorable as ever – wore a slightly shocked expression when he saw Alfred standing there. He had a book in his hand and glasses on his face as if he had just been reading when Alfred interrupted.

Alfred stood there for a moment gaping before he realized that he had to say _something_.

"Um, hey you're cute. Want to get a coffee sometime?" Shit. Alfred could not believe he just said that, and judging from the look on Arthur's face, he couldn't either.

Then Arthur grinned.

"Oh sounds lovely," Arthur started with a knowing look. "Let me just put down my book and we can be on our merry way."

* * *

><p>AN

So, I've been wanting to upload this for awhile.

I wrote this for the 365 Days of USUK on here and on tumblr, so if it looks familiar, that's where you've seen it before. It was for April 16.

I just can't get over how cute this was so I had to share it - again! XD

I just love nerdy, gaming fanfiction! xD

Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
